Lily Cooper
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1986, 1991–1993, 2000–2018 | first = August 21, 1986 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = | born = | died = | occupation = Nun (former) | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Tad Cooper (1992–2015) | romances = | father = | mother = Greta Cooper | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = C.C. Cooper (1986) | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Brandon Cooper (adoptive) Channing Cooper III | halfsisters = | sons = Channing Cooper III | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Lionel Young | grandmothers = Ophelia Young | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Lily Cooper (née Brown) Storylines 1986 In 1986 Sister Lily stops Miles Cooper from committing suicide. Lily takes Miles to the hospital and contacts his family. Lily is shocked when Miles's family arrives and his stepmother turns out to be Lily's cousin, Greta who has recently become engaged to wealthy shipping mogul, C.C. Cooper. Deena is far from happy to see Lily fearing she will cause trouble. However, C.C. welcomes Lily with open arms for saving his son's life and invites her to live at the mansion but Deena suspects her cousin of stealing from the Coopers and exposes that she is a drug addict. Lily promises she is in recovery but Deena refuses to accept that Lily is reformed. As Lily ingratiates herself into Deena's life, and even scores an invite to Deena and C.C.'s wedding, Deena makes her life miserable hoping to run her out of town. Just before C.C. and Deena marry on November 16, Lily tries to bond with Deena only to be met with pure anger and bitterness. In tears, Lily leaves and misses the wedding where she is comforted by C.C.'s youngest son Tad. Tad soon takes an interest in Lily and they go out for lunch several times. When Lily and Tad share a kiss, Deena confronts her about the shocking truth -- Lily is posing as a nun. Lily later confesses the truth to Tad and explains that she had fallen in love with one of the parishioners and gotten pregnant. She was then forced to put the child up for adoption and kicked out of the church. Lily later overhears Tad feeding information to Deena. Lily is furious to learn that Tad had only taken an interest in her because Deena had promised to help him get early access to his trust fund if he could successfully seduce Lily. Angry Lily confronts Deena at the Christmas Vigil demanding to know why she is trying to ruin her life. Deena confesses the shocking truth -- Lily is really her daughter, born after she was raped at age 13. Lily initially wants to stay in town and work to build a relationship with Deena until Deena leaks to the press that Lily posing as a nun and had been forced out of the convent when she had an affair with one of the parishioners. Angry and humiliated, Lily leaves town on Christmas Day. 1991–1993 Lily returns to Jericho in the fall of 1991 running away from her past. During her time away, Lily had gotten involved with a dangerous drug dealer and was up to her neck in debt. She steals money from Deena's boyfriend Warren Lockhart but Tad covers for her. In the spring of 1992, Lily overdoses and nearly dies and Tad and Deena force her into rehab. With Theo's support, she gets clean. Lily sets her sights on her ex-boyfriend Sebastian Forrester and wants Teddy to help her break up Sebastian's relationship with Theo's sister, Kelly Cooper. During their scheming, the duo fall in love. Just when Lily seems to have a relationship with Sebastian in her grasp, Sebastian exposes her schemes and reunites with Kelly. Furious Lily is in denial about her feelings and Theo spends several months trying to get her to acknowledge her feelings for him. Lily reluctantly admits her love for him on Christmas and they marry on New Year's Eve at the church. Lily and Theo then move to Detroit to to be closer to his daughter, Starr whom Lily eventually adopts 2000–2015 Lily, Tad and Channing III, known as Cory, return to town when C.C. passes away in April 2014. References External links